


Angst Draco

by ViolettXz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gang Rape, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettXz/pseuds/ViolettXz
Summary: There is nothing Draco Malfoy can't do. He is the son of Lucius Malfoy and has the right to walk around the castle like he owns the place. His trauma and abuse from his childhood has made him into a horrible person. He bullies, he fights, he assault people and degrade everyone who isn't himself.
Kudos: 1





	Angst Draco

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really know what this is, i'm just writing it out. hope you enjoy

Draco walked out of the potions classroom, Pansy following him with his book in her hands. Today was unusually annoying because of the loudmouth Gryffindors who had won a quidditch match the other day. They talked loudly and irritated Draco a lot and had complained about them to Snape and made Gryffindor lose at least 20 house points. Draco walked out of the dungeons with a smug face. The loud Gryffindors caught up to him and Pansy and pushed Draco hard at his shoulder as they passed.

“Stay out of our way, ferret” said one of them as they passed

“Don’t mess with me, I warn you” growled Draco

The guys infront of them stopped and Draco were eyeing their back until they turned around. 

“Oh you warn me? Am I supposed to care?” said the guy in the middle as he walked closer.

“You should, lowlife” said Draco and lifted his chin up to look at the man in front of him.

The guy looked Draco up and down.

“As you could do anything, I can break you in half easily”

Draco boiled inside and restrained himself from pulling out his wand, if Lucius would get one more letter from the school he would not get a pleasant stay at home during winter break.

“Shut it and take it” said the Gryffindor and turned to Pansy and knocked the books out of her hands, “And stop teaching women like your slaves”

He left an angered Draco and a stunned Pansy as he walked back to his group. They laughed as they headed for the Great Hall.

“Draco-…” started Pansy, but Draco interrupted her

“Yeah whatever, Pansy” muttered Draco and started walking again.

\---

The Great Hall was rather empty when Draco joined the others at the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle were having their mouths full with food. Blaise were helping Pansy with homework.

“So… how is it playing quidditch really?”

An unrecognisable voice to his right made him turn his head. There was a young dark haired guy, probably two years younger than Draco.

“Excuse you?” frowned Draco and couldn't believe a lower grade spoke to him.

“It’s just that I really want to play but I have only played… in our yard” the boy continued nervously.

Draco looked away, blinked slowly and sighed. Crabbe immediately got up to pull the boy off his feet and drag him in front of Draco. The boy whimpered when he couldn’t get himself loose. Draco stood up and searched the boy’s robes and found his wand.

“No that's-...”

“Yeah that’s your wand, correct” mocked Draco, “And now it’s mine”.

Draco let the wand wander along the boy’s throat and up to his Adam's apple. Then he slapped it onto his cheek, making the boy flinch.

“Now get out of my sight” sighed Draco and Crabbe let go of the boy who immediately ran out of the Great Hall, “That they never fucking learn”

“Yeah, it’s incredible that daft people like that get put in Slytherin” agreed Blaise, still focused on Pansy.

Before Draco even could sit down again there was a loud voice making them all turn their heads towards the entrance.

“Got nothing better to do than pick on my brother, eh Malfoy?”

Marcus Flint was standing at the end of the Slytherin table with his best mates at his side. The only set of people Draco was obligated to behave towards. When Draco didn’t speak Flint gave him a look.

“You know that right? That, that is my brother?” asked Flint and pointed at the boy who appeared behind him.

Draco swallowed.

“I swear I didn’t..” said Draco and straightened himself when Flint approached him.

“Well then, Malfoy…” said Flint and invaded Draco’s personal space, “Give me my brothers wand”

Flint put his hand up and waited patiently with his body tensed and ready if Draco would disobey.  
Draco bent his head slightly, showing his submission, as he put the boy’s wand in Flint’s hand. Even though Draco wanted to stand up against Flint, this wasn't the right time, it would be better to get him alone. In public, Draco could do nothing more than just accept Flint as the top of Slytherin. Marcus Flint had made himself look like the good guy, like the Slytherin version of Harry Potter. He was the guy who helped the weaker and showed respect against his peer. Draco on the other hand were the one damaging, or so says their reputation.

Flint closed his hand around his brother's wand and smirked mockingly at submissive Draco.

“Anything else you got to say?” asked Flint.

Draco didn’t answer.

Flint put his hand on Draco’s chest to push him, but didn’t do anything else, he just had his hand there. Draco started to boil inside by the man’s dominance play. Draco swallowed hard and answered in a low voice.

“I’m sorry”

“Sorry for what exactly?” Marcus teased.

Draco looked up and met his eyes. Draco was furious, Marcus was calm and collected.

“You know what,” said Draco, as composed as possible.

Marcus raised an eyebrow as he let his hand fall and looked back at his mates.

“The attitude” laughed Flint and turned back to Draco. His face went from just making a joke to a complete darkened face expression, “The fucking attittude…”

And with that Flint left the Great Hall, having his brother following him close behind. His mates gave Draco a menacing look before they left aswell.

Draco felt extremely angered by the incident. Having another Slytherin messing with his position of power and leader role didn’t sit right with him. Draco couldn’t imagine himself sitting back down again so he stormed out. Running straight into Granger. Both falling to the floor.

“Fucking mudblood, look where you are going” said Draco and massaged his chest which Hermione head had collided with. She massaged her head and slowly got up, avoiding to look at Draco and kept her mouth shut. Draco stood up and when she had gotten up to her feet she pushed her into the wall.

“I talked to you! Answer!” yelled Draco into her face.

She still didn’t answer. Draco grabbed her arm harshly and dragged her into a small hallway. He then pushed her to the floor.

“It’s not your lucky fucking day” said Draco while he let his robes fall from his shoulders.

\--

The whistle called off the match and the Ravenclaws cheered. Draco sighed as he flew down to the ground and let his feet touch the ground. His teammates had already landed and were entering the locker room. Draco dragged his feet after them. He heard Flint voicing his disappointment in the team and when Draco entered he looked him up and down before continuing undressing. The pressure on the seekers to perform well were immense.

“Next time, catch the bloody snitch” sneered Flint as he passed Draco with his towel, his nearest friends laughed with him while the others kept to their own stuff.

If Draco hadn't blown off steam earlier, he would have for sure hit Flint.

Draco finished in the showers last and went back into the locker room. He was surprised to see Flint and his two mates waiting there for him, despite them being done and dressed long ago. They all immediately stood up when Draco entered the room.

“You took your bloody time,” said Flint and gave his friends a look. They both went up to Draco and grabbed his arms as Draco tried to back away from them.

“What the hell?!” Draco voiced his confusion and tried to get loose.

Flint walked slowly up to him and let his finger run along his under lip. When he was just a step away from Draco he lunged a punch in his stomach. Draco tried to bend over in pain but the men on his sides held him up. Flint chuckled and then lifted Draco’s head up by his chin so Draco was just a few inches from Flint’s face.

“If you are gonna stay in this team, you need to do better, Malfoy”

Draco wanted so badly to hurt the man in front of him, but he was outnumbered, so he tried to pull himself together to not lash out and headbutt Flint.

Flint let go of Draco’s face and straightened his back. He then sighed as he turned around and waved spontaneous with his hand. The both men holding him immediately threw Draco forward on the floor and started kicking him. Draco grunted and screamed in pain when foot after foot hit his lower back side, his stomach, and legs and then his head. Two hits at the head and everything went dark.

“Enough” said Flint loud and clear.

The men backed away and looked down on the passed out Draco in front of them.

“And this is supposed to be the son of Lucius Malfoy?” laughed one of the guys

“What a fucking joke, we could easily catch him alone with no one around, this boy is weak, he has no one, we shouldn’t even waste our time with him” said the other

“We do as I say we do, end of discussion” said Flint detriminated.


End file.
